Speechless
by Tanya4
Summary: Losing someone is hard, but losing a love is even harder
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
Fox sat on a bench at the park and pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of his leather jacket and read it for what seemed to be the hundredth time.  
  
"Ethan and I have decided to elope. We couldn't wait to get married. Next time you see me, I will be Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. I told I was the one he loves. Thank you for everything Fox and I will see you when I come back to Harmony."  
  
Fox felt his heart break as he put the note away. He had been back in Harmony for over a year now and found something he had missed his whole life. Friendship, security, trust and most importantly love. For the first time in his life, there was a person who genuinely cared about him. But she had left to get married and he had lost her.  
  
"I should have told her how I felt."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Even so, she would never have returned those feelings. The only person she ever wanted was Ethan."  
  
He closed his eyes and the only thing he could see was her face, her smile. He could hear her laughter in his heart and he could almost reach her with his touch.  
  
"Earth to Fox...Fox, Fox!"  
  
He opened his eyes startled.  
  
"Teresa? What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked at the expression on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
He got up and put his hands in his back pockets.  
  
"Me? Frightened? Please! I'm a Crane, and Cranes are not scared of anything."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You are also Julian's son.."  
  
"Oh, very funny."  
  
"I was just kidding. Where is your sense of humor?"  
  
They didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"By the way, congra...."  
  
"Fox, we need to talk."  
  
"I don't have time, Teresa."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm leaving Harmony."  
  
She looked at him shocked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there's nothing keeping me here."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You don't need me anymore."  
  
Tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You're wrong, I need you. I'll always need you and want you by my side."  
  
"No, you don't. You needed me while you were after Ethan. Now you have him and I'm leaving."  
  
He walked away.  
  
"Fox, please wait. There's something I have to tell you." 


	2. Broken Heart

CHAPTER 2 Broken Heart  
  
Fox had just walked inside the mansion when he heard shouting. He recognized Teresa and Ethan's voices.  
  
"For the last time Teresa, I don't love you. I love Gwen."  
  
Teresa ran out of the living room and all the way upstairs. Fox heard a door slamming. Once again he would have to pick up the pieces. He sighed and went up to Teresa's room where he knocked.  
  
"Go away, Fox."  
  
Fox stared at the closed door. He opened it anyway and walked in to find Teresa lying down on her bed, crying.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
She tossed around on her bed and faced him.  
  
"Because you're the only one who shows any concern for me, Fox."  
  
He sat beside her and took his hand to her face where he wiped the tears.  
  
"You have to stop this Teresa."  
  
"But I know that he loves me, I just know it. He can't bury his love for me just like that."  
  
"But what if he did, Teresa? What then?"  
  
She didn't say anything to him but kept staring at his face.  
  
"How many times does he have to break your heart for you to understand that it's time to move on?"  
  
"I can't because I know he loves me."  
  
"Does he really love you?"  
  
"Yes, he does and...."  
  
"But he is married to Gwen and expecting their first child."  
  
Teresa looked at Fox, angry.  
  
"If that bitch had kept her legs closed, none of this would have happened."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa surprised to see her say things like that.  
  
"This is not like you Teresa."  
  
"She ruined my life, Fox. Ethan was about to ask me to marry him when she told him that she was pregnant."  
  
"What is done is done, Teresa."  
  
"You'll never understand because you've never been in love."  
  
"That hurts, Teresa."  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
She sat up and pulled her legs together.  
  
"I think that Gwen and her mother are behind a lot of the things that happened to me. Without excluding the hand your mother had in all of this."  
  
"You really think?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do. And because of them, Ethan thinks that I'm this awful person."  
  
He pulled a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"If it helps, I think you're absolutely great."  
  
She finally smiled.  
  
"Teresa, I know you say you love him, but he isn't worth your tears."  
  
She took the hand that was still on her face and pulled it down but she kept it in her own hand.  
  
"So tell me Teresa, want to bring down the three snakes?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You would do this for me?"  
  
"What are friends for, right?"  
  
"Thank you, Fox. You're the only one I can always count on."  
  
"I want you to be happy, and if it means you want Ethan, then I will help you make him see the light."  
  
He looked at her again and smiled.  
  
"Besides, you've always been there for me and I think it's time that I returned the favor."  
  
She took him in a hug. They both closed their eyes as they held each other for a little while. 


	3. Clouds

CHAPTER 3 Clouds  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on, you have more imagination than that."  
  
Fox and Teresa were lying down on the grass at the Crane estate and staring at the white clouds trying to figure out what they looked like.  
  
"Actually, on second thoughts I think it looks like mother in her wheelchair."  
  
Teresa started laughing and turned on her side and looked at him.  
  
"Now that's just mean, Fox."  
  
He did the same as her. He turned on his side and faced her. He leaned his head on his hand.  
  
"Am I? I mean with all the things we're going to find out about her..I would say that what's coming to her is mean."  
  
She looked at him and took her hand to his hair to take a grass strand that was stuck in his hair.  
  
"Are you sure you want to this? I mean she is your mother."  
  
"No, Teresa. She isn't my mother. I don't have a mother."  
  
She could see the hurt and the vulnerability in his eyes. When Fox spoke of his mother, he was always like a lost child.  
  
"Do you know how envious of your son I am?"  
  
She looked at him surprised.  
  
"You're envious of my son?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yes, he has a mother who loves him more than anything and is willing to put a lot on the line to make sure that he has a happy life, including herself. I can't say that much about my mother."  
  
"But she did stay married to your father."  
  
"She stayed married to Julian because of the money. She never cared about me or my sisters."  
  
"She's a mother, I'm sure that she loves you."  
  
"No, she doesn't and she deserves everything that is coming to her."  
  
Teresa didn't say anything. She laid back on her back and Fox did the same. She reached for his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"So what about this cloud?"  
  
"A mother holding her child."  
  
Teresa looked at Fox after he said that. She flipped on her stomach and moved closer to him. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her while still holding the hand that she gave him.  
  
"I'm sorry you're hurting so much over this, Fox."  
  
"I'm not, because I have you."  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked miserable. She got up and tried to pull him up.  
  
"Come on, Fox."  
  
"No, I'm comfortable like this."  
  
He pulled her down and she landed on him. They looked into each others' eyes. He held her tight. He never felt her this close to him. He could feel her heart beating against his. She smiled at him.  
  
"Let me cheer you up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He pulled his head up and was about to bring his lips on hers when she pushed it down with her hand.  
  
"I didn't mean that, Fox!"  
  
He gave her a disappointed look.  
  
"But Teresa!"  
  
"No, Fox! It will never happen."  
  
"But you said that you wanted to cheer me up! And what better way to do it than you and I..."  
  
"Fox!"  
  
She gave him a small punch on the shoulder.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"You're no fun, Teresa."  
  
"I'm sorry! Well not really actually."  
  
He let go of her and she rolled on her back. He got up and gave her his hand to take. He pulled her up and they started walking.  
  
"What did you want to do to cheer me up then?"  
  
"I thought we could go to the batting cage and hit some baseballs."  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I thought my idea was better than yours."  
  
"Shut up! Well if you must know, I'm an excellent batter."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I guess we shall see then."  
  
She looked at him again.  
  
"Fox are you sure you want to go through with our plan? If you want to back down, I'll understand."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"You want Ethan, I don't know why...I want revenge on my family and I want that tramp Rebecca and her daughter out of the mansion."  
  
They both stopped walking and faced each other.  
  
"See, Teresa....it works both ways." 


	4. Alliance

CHAPTER 4 Alliance  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Ivy turned her wheelchair around and faced her son.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just thought we could have a tete a tete you and I."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Alright, Fox. How does your generation puts it? What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I just never spend anytime with you."  
  
He walked in her room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"You were right Mother."  
  
She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, suspicious of him.  
  
"Tell me, Fox...what was right about?"  
  
"Teresa."  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"Well she came on to me the other day."  
  
"She is everything that you, Gwen and Rebecca said she was."  
  
She looked at him and he knew she wanted him to keep talking.  
  
"She is a gold digger and a tramp. She came on to me."  
  
"Since when do you call a woman who hits on you a tramp, Fox?"  
  
"Since that woman is my step mother."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you, Fox. What are you up to?"  
  
He looked at his mother and smiled sadly.  
  
"So I come here to talk to you and you automatically assume that I'm up to something."  
  
"What can I say, Fox? You are your father's son."  
  
"My father's son? You mean even when I was a helpless child? You mean I was up to something even then?"  
  
He got up ready to leave.  
  
"Sit back down Fox."  
  
He did as she asked.  
  
"So, tell me about Teresa."  
  
"She still wants Ethan back."  
  
"What else is new. That whore has been out to destroy your brother's life since she came into our lives."  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Help me stop her, Fox."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind...I stopped her before I can do it again."  
  
"How did you stop her?"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"That's only for me to know, dear."  
  
"Mother, if you and I are going to be allies in destroying Teresa, then you have to tell me."  
  
"Allies?"  
  
He nodded with a smile.  
  
"Do you hate her that much?"  
  
"Yes, I do. She is spending Crane money, her brat is the other heir....I hate it. I want her out of this house."  
  
She took his hand in hers.  
  
"We are allies then."  
  
"So what did you do to Teresa?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I won't tell you. Or at least not just yet. In the meantime, keep her close to you."  
  
"I intend to keep her very close to me. What's the harm in having a little fun, right?"  
  
"You are devious Fox."  
  
"I learned from the best, Mommy."  
  
He got up.  
  
"Teresa will never know what hit her."  
  
He left the bedroom just as Ivy had said that. He closed the door behind him and stood outside with a wide smile on his face. 


	5. Light

CHAPTER 5 Light  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I swear I'm not making this up."  
  
Teresa looked at Fox and started laughing.  
  
"Ivy believed you?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Who would have thought."  
  
Teresa and Fox walked side by side on the wharf.  
  
"Ice cream? My treat."  
  
Teresa looked at Fox and smiled.  
  
"How can I refuse when you put it this way?"  
  
Fox wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I told you couldn't resist me."  
  
She gave him a slight push.  
  
"Did you stop to think that maybe you're the one who can't resist me?"  
  
He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled as they stopped and bought ice cream from the vendor.  
  
"You got me, Teresa. What can I say....you are irresistible."  
  
"I know."  
  
She gave him a wide grin and he grinned back at her. He couldn't help but think that when this was all over, Teresa wouldn't be a part of his life anymore. It made him sad.  
  
"Wait."  
  
She had stopped and she was now facing him. She brought her finger to his lip as though she was about to wipe them when she leaned in his ice cone and took a huge chunk out of it.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Having a taste of your strawberry ice cream, Nicholas."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
He did what she did and took a huge bite of her chocolate ice cream and grimaced.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He was making a huge effort to swallow the entire thing.  
  
"It's freakishly cold."  
  
"It's ice cream, silly. It is supposed to be cold you know."  
  
"Don't smart mouth me."  
  
"Here have more."  
  
She pushed the cone on his face. He could smell the chocolate in his nose.  
  
"That's real mature, Teresa."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"What's wrong with having a little fun at your expense, Fox?"  
  
He looked at her and gave her a mischievous smile.  
  
"I guess you won't mind this then."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He pushed his own cone in Teresa's face.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"I always thought that pink was your color, Teresa."  
  
They both giggled and started cleaning their faces out.  
  
"Wait, you have some left right here."  
  
Fox took his tissue to Teresa's cheek and cleaned it for her. He left his hand a little longer on her face as he stared into her eyes and as she stared back with a glint in her eyes that he had never seen before, like a spark that was lighting them, like a new light was dancing in them. He finally took his hand down.  
  
"You're as good as new."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
She took his arm and they walked back to the Crane mansion. Fox kept looking at her as they walked.  
  
'Why does she have to love Ethan this much?' 


	6. Regrets

I know I'm not going at my usual pace for this fanfic, but bear with me. I'm not dropping it or anything like that. I'm just a bit short on ideas these days and there were some problems with the site. I couldn't upload anything. So, my apologies  
  
My rant....Yeah, Passions sucks these days. Enough with Fox and Whitney already. We want Therox or at least I know I do. That first kiss cannot arrive soon enough for me!  
  
CHAPTER 6 Regrets  
  
Ethan sat down on the bench outside and watched as Teresa played with her son. A smile spread across his face as he watched her running after her son who was crawling away.  
  
"I miss you so much Teresa. What have I done to us?"  
  
"Ethan? There you are, I've been looking all over for you."  
  
He turned around and looked at Gwen who stood beside him. He looked back at Teresa who had been joined by Fox.  
  
"Your brother seems quiet fond of his little brother, doesn't he?"  
  
Ethan didn't say anything. He watched as Fox picked up Teresa and started spinning with her in his arms. He heard her as she laughed and looked on as he carried her and ran around while she was still in his arms.  
  
Gwen looked at her husband.  
  
"I think those two have something going on."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I mean look at them."  
  
They both looked at Teresa and Fox. They were now sitting on the grass with the little boy between them. They looked cozy together and most importantly, happy.  
  
"Maybe Teresa is moving on with her life."  
  
Ethan felt another piece of his heart break.  
  
*****  
  
"Wait, stop spinning, I'm feeling dizzy."  
  
He put her down and she stumbled and fell in his arms. He held her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Feeling a bit light headed."  
  
"Maybe you should sit a little."  
  
She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Only if you sit with me."  
  
He did and she sat beside him pulling her son close to her.  
  
"I hope this day never ends, Fox."  
  
He looked at her and didn't say anything. Deep down, he was hoping that every minute he spent with her would never end. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly on her hair. She eyed him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know, call me spontaneous."  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder unaware that they had an audience.  
  
*****  
  
"Yes, I think Fox is in love with Teresa. I'm just happy that he is keeping her busy so that she doesn't come between us again. I'm going back in, Ethan. Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute.  
  
He looked at his brother as he kissed his old flame on her head. He looked as Teresa leaned her head on Fox's shoulder. Ethan felt hurt and sad.  
  
"I really lost my Teresa. I lost the love of my life."  
  
He turned his back and walked back to the mansion, to the life he never wanted and to the wife he never felt anything more than friendship for. 


	7. Information

CHAPTER 7 Information  
  
"Don't panic, Teresa. You go in, you ask your questions. You come out."  
  
"What if I blow it, Fox?"  
  
"Don't worry. I believe in you, Teresa."  
  
She smiled at Fox who was squeezing her hand in his and got out of the car.  
  
*****  
  
Teresa walked inside the building of the Inquisitor magazine. As she walked down the hall, she saw the news that were made throughout the years. She stopped in front of the one that had ruined her life and felt sick to her stomach. She fixed her blond wig and made her way inside the office.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to meet with Ed."  
  
"Yes, let me show you to his office."  
  
Teresa followed the receptionist.  
  
"Miss Hotchkiss, a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Thank you, Ed."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"My life is great and I want to make sure that none of the things we discussed will ever come out."  
  
"Don't worry about it. No one will know what you did."  
  
"Thank you. Ethan is very important to me and I cannot lose him to Teresa."  
  
The reporter looked at her.  
  
"You never told me if you were the one who sent me that e-mail."  
  
Teresa felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Why would you ask?"  
  
"Because you and I both know that the Lopez-Fitzgerald girl was set up. She would never have done something like that."  
  
"What? You're defending her actions now?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I just think that you and Ivy Crane have had I in for her for a very long time. after all, Ivy Crane is the one who sent me those photographs of the little Miss going to an abortion clinic and wanted the news to come out."  
  
"I'm not as devious as Ivy you know."  
  
"Well you did find the letter on Teresa's lap top. And the person who called me used a voice distorter. And I'm pretty sure that it was you."  
  
"I will not sit here and be insulted by you."  
  
She got up and started to walk out. The reporter called her back.  
  
"Miss Hotchkiss."  
  
She looked over her shoulder.  
  
"I would watch your step if I were you. You might trip and fall."  
  
She walked out of his office and as fast as she could out of the building. She stopped in the street to try and catch her breath. She looked for Fox and saw him sitting at a coffee shop. She took off her wig and ran to him.  
  
"That didn't take you long."  
  
"She did it Fox. She knew about the letter in my computer."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She pulled out the tape recorder from her purse and played the conversation for Fox.  
  
"You did a wonderful job, Teresa."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"I couldn't have done it if I didn't think you believed in me."  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
"Let's get out of here just in case..."  
  
They both got up and walked to the car. Teresa stopped and grabbed Fox by the arm.  
  
"What is it, Teresa?"  
  
She put her hand on his cheek. She then pulled it down and went into his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Fox."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For believing that I'm not the horrible person some people make me out to be."  
  
"I would never believe that for a second. You are the most amazing person I know Teresa and I'm grateful to have you in my life."  
  
She pulled away from him.  
  
"You'll never know how much you changed my life, Fox. I think that I'm starting to find myself again."  
  
"Yeah, I have that effect on people you know."  
  
She gave him a slight punch on the shoulder.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
They walked to the car and drove back to Harmony silently. 


	8. Tapes

CHAPTER 8 Tapes  
  
There was a scream, then a loud noise was heard.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ethan got up and left the living room. Soon after, he was followed by Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca. Nothing had prepared them for the spectacle before them.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't know about this, Fox."  
  
"Teresa, we have to find that tape."  
  
Teresa sat next to Fox on her bed and looked at him.  
  
"I know but it seems pretty risky."  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
"Maybe, but the Teresa I know is fearless. She takes risks."  
  
"I've changed Fox. I'm not what I used to be. I have a son to think about."  
  
"What about your dream of finally been a family with Ethan?"  
  
She forced a smile upon her face.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"And I want my mother, Rebecca and Gwen to get what's coming to them."  
  
She nodded at him and looked down at her hands, suddenly interested in her manicure.  
  
"What's wrong Teresa?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He frowned, knowing that she was keeping something from him. He didn't pursue it further.  
  
"Are you ready for this?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, Fox."  
  
She was so nervous she was shaking. He got up and pulled her up with him. He took her in his arms in an effort to comfort her.  
  
Teresa leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes while she wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't understand how it felt so right to be around Fox and to be in his arms. She sighed and remained still not wanting to break the moment. Fox was the one who did instead.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"  
  
She nodded and gave him a weak smile. He saw the worry in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, trust me. Everything will run smoothly. Think of the big picture."  
  
She nodded and left the room leaving the door slightly open behind her. He watched her walk down the hall and disappear. He sat back on the bed and heavy sigh came through his lips.  
  
"If having Ethan makes her happy, then all I can do is help her get him back."  
  
*****  
  
"Oh my God, Teresa!"  
  
She was lying at the bottom of the stairs that led to the first floor of the mansion. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Ethan knelt before her and brushed her hair from her face.  
  
"She must have fallen down the stairs."  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
Ivy and Rebecca were looking at Teresa with smiles on their faces.  
  
"No, Mother. She is alive. She is just unconscious."  
  
"One can only hope, besides Ivy the girl has more lives than a cat."  
  
"Rebecca!"  
  
*****  
  
Fox was in his mother bedroom when he heard the crashing noise in the stairs.  
  
"Perfect. Teresa must be playing her role right about now."  
  
He looked through the drawers and took all the videotapes he could put his hands on. He handed them to a maid who was waiting.  
  
"Put them in my room where I told you. I'm going to Father's room. Make sure no one finds me there."  
  
The maid nodded.  
  
"Yes Mr. Crane."  
  
Fox walked out his mother's bedroom and made his way in his father's love shack. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the ropes coming down from the ceiling. He opened one of the drawers.  
  
"This must belong to Rebecca."  
  
He looked through the costumes that had become legendary in the mansion. He could help but have a smile come across his face. He repressed the giggle that was forming in his throat. "Oh, Father.what have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
He kept searching for tapes and came across quiet a few. He picked all of them up and made his way to his bedroom where he dropped them off with the other ones. He left his room and locked his door behind him. He left from the servants' entrance and made his way back to the mansion through the main door. He pushed it open and saw Ethan leaning over Teresa trying to wake her. Gwen, Rebecca and his mother were standing over her like vultures.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"Teresa fell down the stairs."  
  
Fox was kneeling next to Teresa.  
  
"Teresa, Teresa.open your eyes."  
  
She stirred a little, then her eyes flickered open.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She looked at Ethan who had just asked the question.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the mansion, you took a tumble down the stairs."  
  
She sat up with Ethan's help, then turned to Fox.  
  
"Help me upstairs, please."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He picked her up in his arms and made his way to the top of the stairs while Ethan watched on feeling betrayed.  
  
*****  
  
Fox kept Teresa in his arms. He walked all the way to her bedroom and then put her down. He smiled at her.  
  
"You little actress, you!"  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
"So.tell me!"  
  
"I took all the tapes out but I don't know if the tape of Ethan shooting Julian is in there."  
  
She sat down and rubbed her leg.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am. That idea of the potato sack taking a tumble down the stairs was great!"  
  
"I know, I'm a genius!"  
  
She took off her shoes and walked up to him. She stood on her toes and put her arms around his neck smilingly. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"Do you know how much you mean to me, Fox?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Next to my son, you are the most important person in my life."  
  
He just smiled at her wanting this moment to never end. Once the witches were exposed, Teresa would be back in Ethan's arms and he would have nothing left but the memory of this wonderful afternoon when he held her in his arms and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. 


	9. Promises

CHAPTER 9 Promises  
  
"Teresa, wait up!"  
  
"I can't, Ethan is waiting for me. You know we are getting married!"  
  
Fox looked at Teresa feeling sadness wash over his heart. He had lost her.  
  
"So this is it for us Teresa?"  
  
She smiled at him with one of those smiles that was so proper to her, one of those smiles that always set his heart on fire.  
  
He reached for her to take her hand, but she moved away from him.  
  
"What about our friendship, Teresa?"  
  
Once again she looked at him and smiled. He felt her touch upon her face.  
  
"I have Ethan now. He's all I ever wanted."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa as she walked away from him. He went after her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Teresa, I'm begging you. Don't turn your back on me. Don't turn your back on what we have."  
  
"We have nothing Fox."  
  
Fox looked at her astonished by her answer.  
  
"That's not true. Don't tell me you never felt anything when I held you in my arms. Don't tell me that I didn't matter to you."  
  
"I have to go, Ethan is waiting for me."  
  
She disappeared into the night. He screamed her name into the darkness.  
  
"Teresa, Teresa..please, don't go."  
  
Fox woke up startled by the nightmare he just had.  
  
"I can't let this happen. I can't let her walk out of my life like that."  
  
He got out of bed, put his robe on and walked to Teresa's room. He pushed the door slowly. To his shock, her bed was empty. She hadn't even slept in it. He felt panic wash over him like a wave. She was gone just like in his nightmare. Her son's crib was empty as well.  
  
He roamed the mansion's hallways looking for her, then he decided to go outside to the gazebo to relax. He was too nervous to go back to bed.  
  
*****  
  
Teresa had never had such a bad night in her life. She had fallen asleep in the living room when she woke up startled by a nightmare.  
  
She was standing in the night with Fox and he had started to fade away.  
  
*****  
  
"Fox! Come back, please."  
  
She was reaching out to him with her hand but he wasn't taking it. Instead, she saw a sad smile come across his face.  
  
"You have Ethan now, you don't need me."  
  
"But I do."  
  
He shook his head as he faded away.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Please, Fox. Don't abandon me. I am begging you, please come back to me.please come back. I need you."  
  
His voice had echoed in the dark.  
  
"No, you don't. Be happy, Teresa."  
  
She had screamed and screamed his name over and over.  
  
"How can I be happy if you're not a part of my life, Fox? How can I go on if I don't have you by my side."  
  
She was on her knees crying like she had never cried before. She woke up from her sleep with a jump. Tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
She put on her robe and went upstairs to check on her son who was spending the night at the nursery. She walked by Fox's room. She opened his door and saw that he was sleeping. He was agitated. She put her hand on his face and caressed it gently, feeling his bone structure. It seemed to calm him down a little. She got up and as she was about to leave, she looked over her shoulder again.  
  
She made her way downstairs and her steps led her to the gazebo where she sat on the little bench. She started at the sky thinking about her dream. She wished she could remember why she felt that way. She knew that she wouldn't have much sleep tonight.  
  
*****  
  
Fox walked in the gardens before he arrived at the gazebo. He looked at the dark haired woman who was sitting there. She was still there. Teresa wasn't gone after all.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
She turned around and looked at him. A genuine smile came upon their lips as he sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just couldn't sleep, that's all."  
  
"What about you, Fox?"  
  
"Same here. Nightmares."  
  
"I think I know something about that."  
  
They both fell silent for a moment while they stared at the clear night sky. Stars were lighting up one after the other.  
  
"Did you ever wish upon a star, Fox?"  
  
"No, never."  
  
"Maybe you should, your dream might come true."  
  
He had a smile.  
  
"I don't know about that. I don't believe in fairy tales like you do Teresa."  
  
"Dreams do come true you know."  
  
"Mine don't."  
  
She took his hand in hers.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
He was looking at her.  
  
"Come on, Fox..close your eyes."  
  
He closed them as she looked on.  
  
"Now make a wish."  
  
He kept his eyes closed for a couple of minutes then opened them and smiled as he saw her gaze upon him.  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
"Now, now Teresa. Why would you ask such a question when you know that I can't tell you."  
  
She looked up at the sky again.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"  
  
He turned his head toward her and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I have and she is sitting right beside me. Every time I look at you, I see those stars in your eyes."  
  
Teresa blushed at his remark.  
  
"Promise me something, Teresa."  
  
"Anything."  
  
She let go of his hand and laid down on the cool grass. He followed her and laid next to her.  
  
"Promise me that no matter what happens, you will always be a part of my life."  
  
She moved closer to him and put her head on his chest.  
  
"I always want you to be a part of my life, Fox. I never want to lose you."  
  
He took her hand in his and their fingers intertwined.  
  
"You turned my life upside down Teresa."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"I have that effect on a lot of people. Now your turn to make me a promise."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
"No matter what happens, I always want you to remember all the moments we shared together. Keep me close to your heart."  
  
"Always, Teresa.always, no matter what."  
  
They both remained in each other's arms talking until the crack of dawn. 


	10. Truths

CHAPTER 10 Truths  
  
Fox sat in his room for hours watching the taps he had taken from his parents' respective rooms and he had also raided Alistair's surveillance tapes from their stashes. He was about to give up. He was tired and his eyes were stinging.  
  
"It's no use, I've been doing this for days and nothing.absolutely nothing."  
  
He got up and went to the window where he spotted Teresa playing with her son. He smiled as he watched Teresa lifting her son into the air and keeping holding him over her head. He could see the child laughing.  
  
"Lucky kid!"  
  
Fox's smile faded as he saw Ethan come in the picture.  
  
"Great! Way to ruin things for me."  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Fox always felt bitter at the idea that Ethan was going to be Teresa's husband some day.  
  
"But he makes her happy. He really does."  
  
He watched her as she held her son to her side and smiled at Ethan. Ethan took his godson from her and played with him as Teresa looked on with the smile still printed on her lips.  
  
"A happy little family."  
  
It hurt too much to watch them together. He turned his attention to the television set and stared at it in shock as voices came on.  
  
'I don't want to die, please.help me.'  
  
Teresa was wearing an orange jumpsuit and strapped to a table. There were ivies going from her arm to a machine. She was crying and trying to set herself free from the belts that were tying her down. She was screaming for Ethan to help her, for anyone to help her.  
  
'I don't want to die."  
  
He heard the noise of the machine starting. He felt his legs weaken under him. He sat on his bed and kept watching as Teresa stopped fighting to set herself free and closed her eyes still whispering for someone to help her. He felt lost when the doctor who was present pronounced her dead. He kept looking at her still body feeling a lump come over him. He got up from his bed and went back to the window and breath a sigh of relief when he saw that Teresa was outside running around with her son and laughing.  
  
Voices started as a new image came on.  
  
"I cannot believe that your plan worked so perfectly, Rebecca."  
  
Fox turned his attention to the television again. He saw Teresa in her coffin and Ivy and Rebecca standing over her talking.  
  
"But was it really necessary that she died? I mean we didn't have to have her executed."  
  
"Don't go soft on me, Ivy. You hated her as much as I did."  
  
"Maybe, but I never wanted to see her lying in a coffin. And Pilar was always one of my dearest friends.I got to say that the tape of Ethan shooting Julian in the cannerie was risky, but Teresa really bought it."  
  
"Who would have thought? I guess she really loved him enough to die for him. The third Mrs. Crane is dead which leaves you and me only. Ethan will not be bothered by her anymore. He can go back to Gwen and marry her like it was supposed to happen."  
  
"You're right. I still think that framing her for murder is a bit too much. But like you said, at least we won't have to worry about her."  
  
Fox stared at the screen in complete disbelief. He knew his mother was evil but that evil was a revelation to him. He never felt that angry in his entire life. He left his room making sure he locked his door and went to Teresa.  
  
"Fox, there you are."  
  
"Not now, Mother."  
  
"Now is as good as any other time darling."  
  
He finally turned and faced her.  
  
"What's wrong, Fox?"  
  
His face was closed off to her.  
  
"Nothing. And since when do you care?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Thought so. I have to find Teresa."  
  
He walked away from her and went outside where he could hear laughter. Teresa's laughter. He finally saw her. she was sitting on the grass and she was tickling her son as she her laughter mixed with his giggles. For a moment, he forgot what he had seen. He was just contempt to watch her like that. Free and happy. Then he saw Ethan who was sitting on a bench enjoying the same thing he was. Yeah, Ethan.  
  
Teresa finally looked up and the smile she had on her face widened when she saw Fox standing with his hands in his back pocket.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
She picked up her son and almost ran to him happy that he was there. She stopped at the seriousness of his features.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
She put her son back down on the grass as he shook his head. He pulled her in his arms.  
  
"What's wrong, Fox?"  
  
He looked at her. There was something inside of him that was telling him that he should tell her the truth and then there was the other side that reminded him that if he did, she would go back to Ethan he would lose her for good. Nothing would ever be the same. He finally spoke.  
  
"We did it, I found proof that my mother and Rebecca were the ones who framed you for Julian's murder." 


	11. Tears

CHAPTER 10 Tears  
  
Fox held Teresa's hand as she watched the tape of her own execution. He felt himself shaking as he watched it again.  
  
"Are you alright, Teresa?"  
  
"How can they be so cruel, Fox?"  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on her temple.  
  
"I risked my life for him and he didn't care."  
  
"Of course he cared, Teresa. He cares. Anyone would be crazy not to know that Ethan still holds a candle for you."  
  
She just looked at him.  
  
"I knew that Ivy and Rebecca were behind this, but now that it's confirmed.Your mother never had a reason to hate me. I never sent the letter to the tabloid. Gwen did and she is married to Ethan now, pregnant with his child. I went to Bermuda to try and fix what I had created but instead I found myself pregnant and alone. They ruined my life and I will ruin theirs."  
  
Fox got up and ejected the tape from the VCR. He took the tape recorder.  
  
"Let's do this then."  
  
She remained still on the bed. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. He went to her and knelt before her. He took his hand to her face and wiped the tears from under her eyes and from her cheeks.  
  
"Don't do this, Teresa. I can't stand seeing you like this."  
  
"Fox."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept sobbing.  
  
"They all thought I was this horrible person when I really didn't do anything wrong. They made me question myself so often, Fox."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, Fox.you don't."  
  
"Don't I? At least you have a family that supports you no matter what you do. You have brothers who are always willing to protect you and you have a mother who holds you when you need to be held. It doesn't matter what you do, they'll always be there for you. What do I have Teresa? My mother thinks that I'm a horrible person, the only reason she even looks at me is because she thinks that I can help her bring you down. The only reason she speaks to me is because she thinks that I will do as she says."  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't."  
  
She got up and he did the same.  
  
"Besides, Fox. You have me."  
  
"And you have me, Teresa."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you for never listening to what people were saying about me, Resa. Thank you for not judging me based on all those crazy things that were written or said about me." "And thank you for doing the same."  
  
They smiled at each other. Fox took Teresa's hand to his lips and kissed it soflty.  
  
"Are you ready to blow those bitches out of the water?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"This is a moment I will not miss." 


	12. Proposal

CHAPTER 12 Proposal  
  
Ethan walked in the mansion and found Teresa sitting in the living room reading a magazine when Ethan made his entrance. He walked in and sat beside Teresa who finally looked up. She didn't say anything to him. She got up and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't go, please."  
  
She looked at him again and sat back down.  
  
"I think I owe you a long overdue apology, Teresa."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"I am so sorry for not believing you. I am so sorry for believing all those horrible things about you. I know I have no excuse, really.I don't. I was hoping that if you could forgive me."  
  
"Of course I forgive you Ethan, I've forgiven you a long time ago."  
  
"I love you Teresa."  
  
Teresa opened her mouth to say something, but instead she smiled at him.  
  
"I want to marry you."  
  
She didn't say anything feeling a bit shocked by the way he was been with her.  
  
"My divorce to Gwen will be official in a month and your divorce from Julian has been finalized a couple of weeks ago. There is nothing stopping us."  
  
All of Teresa's dreams were coming true. Ethan wanted to marry her and nothing would stop them this time. He got down on one knee.  
  
"Teresa Lope-Fitzgerald, will you marry me?"  
  
Teresa jumped for joy.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you. I will marry you!"  
  
Ethan got up and picked up Teresa in his arms.  
  
"I love you so much Teresa.so very much. I cannot wait to make you my wife."  
  
*****  
  
Fox was about to go in the living room when he stopped and watched the scene between Ethan and Teresa. He watched as Ethan got down on one knee and proposed to Teresa. He listened on as Teresa accepted his proposal. He looked as Ethan picked up Teresa in his arms and then kissed her. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked out of the mansion without looking over his shoulder. Teresa was lost to him. She was going to marry Ethan in a month. 


	13. For a Moment

CHAPTER 13 For a moment  
  
Many night Fox laid awake in his bed wondering what might have been if he had told Teresa how he felt about her. This night was no different from the other ones. He was living every day in his own private hell. Life was no longer simple like it used to be when Teresa and him were this unbeatable team. He felt empty inside. The feeling wasn't strange to him, but this time it left him hollow like a piece of himself had gone missing. Although he saw Teresa every day, he missed her more than words can say. She had become a part of him and he had lost her. He felt lost without her always by his side.  
  
He got dressed and left his bedroom. He was about to step outside when he heard someone called his name. He turned around and surely enough, it was Teresa.  
  
"Fox.you're going out this late?"  
  
"I can't sleep. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"I would love to, but I can't. Little Ethan is running a slight fever."  
  
"Will he be alright? I mean I can stay with you if you want."  
  
Another voice was heard.  
  
"That won't be necessary Fox. I'll stay with Teresa and her son."  
  
Fox looked at Ethan.  
  
"Well then, maybe I should go for my walk."  
  
He turned to Teresa and gave her a sad smile.  
  
"If there's anything you need, give me a call on my cell phone."  
  
She nodded and returned his smile. On her way toward the stairs she brushed against him wanting to feel close to him. She could smell him and it felt so warm and familiar that she felt her heart skip a beat and then another. He gave her one of those penetrating looks but she just walked away from him. He made his way to the front door.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
He turned around and watched her expectantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm, nothing."  
  
She turned her back and went upstairs followed by Ethan who was glaring at him.  
  
*****  
  
Fox sat on one of the many benches on the wharf and stared into the night. He hated been alone without Teresa by his side, but she loves Ethan he kept telling himself. He remembered the nightmare of her disappearing before him and the distress he had felt. He also remembered the promise she made him that he would always be a part of her life. Only now, she didn't seem to be able to keep that promise again. Teresa was vanishing from his life and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
Fox looked up and saw Luis standing right beside him.  
  
"You looked like you were in other world just now."  
  
Fox raised his shoulders as Luis sat down.  
  
"Do you need to talk?"  
  
"Not really. There is nothing to talk about, really."  
  
Luis looked at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her how you felt, Fox?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about how you feel about Teresa."  
  
"There is nothing to tell her. She made her choice."  
  
"If you love her then she has to know."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to hate the Cranes, Luis?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't hate you."  
  
Fox laughed but became serious again.  
  
"And why is that, Luis?"  
  
"Because you saved my life and Sheridan's, because I've seen you with Teresa and I've seen Teresa with you. Because you were there for her and her son, because you were a true friend to her and you never did anything to hurt her. Most importantly, you did what Ethan failed to do."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You love her for what and who she is good and bad. You stuck by her and that to me says a lot about the kind of person that you are."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm nothing without her."  
  
"You know, I think that you replaced Ethan in Teresa's heart. She just doesn't see it yet."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I do. Things changed the night of the fire at Sheridan's cottage. She was worried about you and only you. I was told that she almost went after you when you jumped in the cottage. Her feelings started changing that night."  
  
"How do you know, Luis?"  
  
"I practically raised Teresa. I know what goes on in that head of hers. And I'm certain that she loves you. I saw the way she looks at you, and I also know that she feels empty right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because as she puts it, she feels like she lost her best friend and a part of herself."  
  
Luis got up.  
  
"Fox, don't let a good thing slip between your fingers. Think about it."  
  
He left and Fox got up and leaned on the railing, expecting to see Teresa show up.  
  
"Who am I kidding?"  
  
He walked back to the mansion slowly.  
  
*****  
  
Teresa spent the better part of the night in the nursery with her son. She took his temperature again and saw that the fever was down. She called a maid.  
  
"His fever is down. I need to go for a walk. Watch him for me and call me if there's anything."  
  
"Yes, Madam."  
  
Teresa walked the Crane grounds for a little while. She arrived at the gazebo where she saw Fox sitting.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.  
  
"How's the little guy doing?"  
  
She sat beside him.  
  
"His fever is down."  
  
"That's good."  
  
They fell silent and looked at the sky that was slowly filling with stars.  
  
"Did you ever wish upon a star, Teresa?"  
  
"Many times."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Any of them come true?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Except for one. But I don't think it will come true now."  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said close your eyes."  
  
She did.  
  
"Now make your wish."  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"Only if you make a wish with me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. They both closed their eyes and whispered.  
  
"Star bright, star light.first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I could have the wish I wish tonight.."  
  
They fell silent for a moment then they both opened their eyes and smiled at each other.  
  
"What did you wish for, T.?"  
  
"Now, now Fox. That is a silly question.you know very well that I can't tell you."  
  
They both laughed. For a moment, they had recaptured what they had lost the past three weeks and what they were about to lose forever once Teresa got married to Ethan.  
  
"Promise me something, Teresa."  
  
"Anything.."  
  
"Don't ever forget me."  
  
"How can I ever forget you, Fox. I told you once.next to my son, you are the most important person in my life. And I always want you to be there right next to me."  
  
He got up to leave.  
  
"Did I say something?"  
  
He shook his head and she could see all the sadness and sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"No, I'm just tired.that's all."  
  
"Don't go, don't leave me."  
  
"No, I have to."  
  
She followed him and took his arm.  
  
"Fox.."  
  
He couldn't no longer feel the urge that was mounting in him. He pulled her by the waist and kissed her. He pulled his face away from hers. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. He leaned in again and kissed her more passionately than the first time. She returned his kiss and he could feel her hands traveling on his back. They felt the heat and the electricity. He wanted more, so much more than that. They finally pulled apart, both were out of breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."  
  
"Fox."  
  
"I got to go."  
  
"No, please don't."  
  
"No."  
  
He was almost running away from her. At last, she heard his car take off. She sat on the bench and stared into the infinite sky. She put her fingers on her lips. They were swollen by his kisses. She wished that moment had never ended. She wished it had frozen in time. Tears started pouring down her face.  
  
"Oh, Fox.Fox.Fox." 


	14. Vision

CHAPTER 14 Vision  
  
Fox stayed up again last night, roaming the empty streets of Harmony. He realized that the sun had started shinning hours ago. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Noon?"  
  
He sat down on the small terrasse of a coffee house.  
  
"What can I get you today?"  
  
"The strongest coffee you have."  
  
The waiter nodded and left. What Fox needed right now was brandy. He made a mental note to himself that he should pour himself a stiff drink the second he got back to the mansion.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He picked up the cup of burning coffee and brought it to his lips and drank took small sips, feeling it burn down his throat.  
  
"Teresa.Teresa."  
  
He kept whispering her name over and over. The kiss they shared had happened 2 days before and they hadn't spoken since then. They barely looked at each other. He wished it hadn't happened but in his heart, he knew it had to happen. He had never felt anything like that. He was lost into her. During that moment when passion had ignited between them, Fox felt his heart and Teresa's beat as one. It was an amazing feeling and now he was sitting alone left with the memory of that five minutes that was so incredible but so devastating at the same time.  
  
Incredible because he thought that Teresa had finally understood the extent of his feelings for her and devastating because he had never felt that sad or horrible in his entire life. Teresa was gone from his life. He had lost her forever.  
  
He got up from his seat and left some money on the table. He picked up his coffee and walked on the sidewalk. He stopped as he walked past a boutique in downtown Harmony. Wedding dressed were displayed in the window.  
  
She was standing there inside, like a vision in white. She looked like an angel with her hair down and the strapless wedding dress that fitted her like a second skin. She was glowing in all her grace and beauty. He was taken by her.  
  
She glanced out of the window and lifted her hand signaling him to come in. He shook his head at her. She put her hands together and begged him silently with her eyes pleading with him. He raised his shoulders. He could never resist her. He made his way to the boutique's door and pushed it open.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
He forced a smile upon his face. He wasn't able to take his eyes off of her white dress. She was really getting married. She spoke to him hesitantly.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Once again he raised his shoulders, not saying anything.just staring at her trying to absorb her.  
  
"I never congratulated you on your wedding. Looks like you got everything you wanted, Teresa. I'm happy for you, really."  
  
She felt miserable. Her heart broke as she saw the look on his face, the hurt in his eyes. She wanted to make it go away.  
  
"Thank you, Fox. It means a lot coming from you."  
  
"As long as you're happy, Teresa.you'll always have my support."  
  
He stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I meant to tell you."  
  
She moved closer to him.  
  
"I will not be attending your wedding on Saturday."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have my reasons, Teresa."  
  
She felt angry at him.  
  
"If you don't come, then you're not the friend I thought you were, Fox."  
  
"How can you question my friendship for you, Teresa. I did everything I could to help you. You landed your big prize, Ethan. Maybe you don't realize that our friendship means the world to me."  
  
With that been said, he walked out of the boutique, leaving his angel behind him in her beautiful wedding dress.  
  
Teresa watched him leave and felt tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"True love comes only once in a lifetime."  
  
Teresa looked at the woman who was making the adjustments to her dress.  
  
"But I'm already with my one true love."  
  
Teresa was lost in her thoughts. Her attraction to Fox had certainly turned into affection, but she wasn't in love with him. Ethan was the one, he was always the one. 


	15. Breakdown

CHAPTER 15 Breakdown  
  
Teresa and Ethan took their seats. Teresa looked out the window and saw very little people walking on the tarmac, then they were gone. The plane started its take off and Teresa could feel the pressure on her ears. She felt Ethan's hand on hers. She wanted to take it from under his, she felt like screaming and jumping off the plane.  
  
"I told you that eloping was a great idea, Teresa."  
  
She forced herself to smile. She felt like someone was holding a gun to her head. He lowered his head to hers and put his lips on hers. She kept still and her lips remained closed to him.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, you know me and planes."  
  
She giggled nervously.  
  
"Try and relax."  
  
She simply nodded and looked out the window again. The plane was over the clouds. In a few hours, she would be in Vegas and tomorrow she would be married to Ethan. She sighed and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Restroom."  
  
She walked between the seats and in the alley. She made her way in the restroom and locked herself in. She started to sobbing.  
  
"Fox.Fox."  
  
*****  
  
Fox walked in his bedroom holding little Ethan in his arms. He had taken him from the nursery a while ago and had taken him for swim in the Crane pool. He put him down on the wide bed and sat beside him. He picked up the phone and told the maid to bring him lunch to his room. A few minutes later a knock was heard.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The door opened and the maid walked in holding a tray which she put down on the table.  
  
"Have you seen Teresa?"  
  
"Yes, early today. She left this for you and we just heard that her and Mr. Ethan have eloped."  
  
"What?"  
  
The maid beamed at him as she handed him the little envelop which he took from her.  
  
"Ms. Teresa has wanted this for so long. To be Mr. Ethan's wife and now her wish is coming true."  
  
Fox smiled bitterly at her.  
  
"I guess it is, isn't it?"  
  
The maid nodded with a wide grin.  
  
"Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Can you feed my little guy here and put him down for his nap?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She picked up little Ethan in her arms and walked out of the room.  
  
Fox opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper and read.  
  
"Dearest Fox, you are one in a million and your friendship is dear to my heart. Every second that I spent with you was like a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. Thank you for always been there for me, thank you for caring about me and my son, thank you for believing in me, thank you for been my rock and everything else you were to me since you set foot in Harmony. But most importantly, thank you for liking me for everything that I am. Ethan and I have decided to elope. We couldn't wait to get married. Next time you see me, I will be Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. I told I was the one he loves. Thank you for everything Fox and I will see you when I come back to Harmony. Watch over my baby while I'm gone. There's no one I trust with him more than you. With all my love, Teresa."  
  
This time he read out loud.  
  
"Ethan and I have decided to elope. We couldn't wait to get married. Next time you see me, I will be Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. I told you I was the one he loves."  
  
He sat on his bed, crumbled the piece of paper and in a fit of rage threw it against the wall.  
  
"How could you Teresa? How could you deny what you feel for me?"  
  
He laid down and stared at the ceiling, then he closed his eyes and remembered the night he kissed her.  
  
"I should have told her right there and then. How could I be so stupid?"  
  
*****  
  
Teresa went back to her seat and buckled. She looked out of the window.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
She looked at Ethan who was asleep.  
  
"How can I be so stupid?" 


	16. Speechless

CHAPTER 16 Speechless  
  
Teresa and Ethan were in their hotel room in Las Vegas. She was looking out the window at the lights of the city and a smile came across her face.  
  
*****  
  
She was walking with Fox on the wharf sipping her hot chocolate on a chilly day of January and laughed.  
  
"You can't be serious, Fox!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Well I am. I gambled all the money I had and lost. I went to the bathroom and snuck out of the window, then I fell on the trash bin."  
  
They stopped walking and sat down.  
  
"I should teach you how to play poker."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah.I don't think so, Nicholas."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why should I learn? So that I gamble all my money away?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to take off from a public bathroom window and how to land sideways on a metallic trash bin."  
  
She laughed harder and harder.  
  
"Oh, Fox! You're quiet unique."  
  
He gave her a glorious smile.  
  
"And you just realized that?"  
  
"Of course not. I think I've always known, since the day you crawled in my bed."  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it."  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
"See, you could have had the experience of your life but you yelled like someone was killing you. You missed out!"  
  
"Or maybe you missed out."  
  
He just smiled at her and she did the same. They had reached a level of comfort with each other that either one of them had ever experienced.  
  
*****  
  
Teresa turned away from the window expecting to see Fox standing before her, but instead she felt disappointed that it was Ethan.  
  
"You seemed very far away just now, Resa."  
  
"Don't call me that, please."  
  
He raised his eyebrows not understanding.  
  
"Fox is the only one who ever calls me like that. It sounds wonderful when it comes out of his mouth."  
  
She finally looked in his eyes.  
  
"Ethan, we need to talk. There's something you need to know before we head down to the chapel."  
  
"We're supposed to get married in 15 minutes."  
  
"This will take only 2 minutes."  
  
"I love you, Teresa."  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to repress the tears that were forming behind her eyes.  
  
"And I..I.this doesn't feel right at all, Ethan. I can't let you touch me, I don't feel anything when you kiss me. I don't love you."  
  
"But you said.."  
  
"No, I love you but what I feel for you doesn't come close to what I feel for Fox. What I feel for him is so strong it leaves me speechless."  
  
With that, she gave him back her ring, picked up her bag and left the room without looking back. 


	17. Can't Live Without Your Love

CHAPTER 17 Can't Live Without Your Love  
  
Teresa got off the cab the second she arrived at the gates of Harmony.  
  
"I will go to the mansion and speak to Fox."  
  
She walked with determination but then she had to stop. Her nerves were getting the best of her.  
  
"What am I going to tell him?"  
  
Sometimes I wonder how I ever got along,  
Without you,  
You're the best part of it all,  
Life is only as good as you make me feel,  
I need you to hold me for a while,  
  
I can't live without your love,  
I'd be so lonely without you,  
I'd be nothing without you,  
Baby, I can't live without your love,  
  
*****  
  
Fox sat on a bench at the park and pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of his leather jacket and read it for what seemed to be the hundredth time.  
  
"Ethan and I have decided to elope. We couldn't wait to get married. Next time you see me, I will be Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. I told I was the one he loves. Thank you for everything Fox and I will see you when I come back to Harmony."  
  
Fox felt his heart break as he put the note away. He had been back in Harmony for over a year now and found something he had missed his whole life. Friendship, security, trust and most importantly love. For the first time in his life, there was a person who genuinely cared about him. But she had left to get married and he had lost her.  
  
"I should have told her how I felt."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Even so, she would never have returned those feelings. The only person she ever wanted was Ethan."  
  
He closed his eyes and the only thing he could see was her face, her smile. He could hear her laughter in his heart and he could almost reach her with his touch.  
  
When the world casts a shadow,  
And I'm feeling so low,  
You are there,  
You have a way about you that makes it all seem right,  
  
*****  
  
Teresa had decided to take a short cut by the park. She looked up as she passed by the swings and saw him sitting on the bench. She stopped and looked at him. His head was down and resting on his hand. His eyes were closed and he seemed deep in his thoughts.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
He didn't look up. She walked up to him and was only inches from him. He still didn't look up. She finally put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Earth to Fox...Fox, Fox!"  
  
He opened his eyes startled.  
  
"Teresa? What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked at the expression on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
He got up and put his hands in his back pockets.  
  
"Me? Frightened? Please! I'm a Crane, and Cranes are not scared of anything."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You are also Julian's son.."  
  
"Oh, very funny."  
  
"I was just kidding. Where is your sense of humor?"  
  
They didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"By the way, congra...."  
  
"Fox, we need to talk."  
  
"I don't have time, Teresa."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm leaving Harmony."  
  
She looked at him shocked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there's nothing keeping me here."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You don't need me anymore."  
  
Tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You're wrong, I need you. I'll always need you and want you by my side."  
  
"No, you don't. You needed me while you were after Ethan. Now you have him and I'm leaving."  
  
He walked away.  
  
"Fox, please wait. There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about."  
  
"Fox, please."  
  
He looked over his shoulder and she could see the sadness and pain in his eyes.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you, Fox."  
  
"That's beside the point, Teresa."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"I already told you that there is nothing to talk about."  
  
He started to walk away again and she followed him.  
  
"I remember a night not so long ago when you made me a promise."  
  
He stopped again and put his hands in his pockets. She went around him and faced him. Tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"You may not remember, but I do. And I am holding you to that promise, Fox. Do you hear me?"  
  
He didn't say anything and started to walk away from her again.  
  
"Do you remember the night we held each others' hand and made those wishes?"  
  
He stopped and faced her this time.  
  
"Mine came true."  
  
"Yes, I know.you're married to Prince Ethan."  
  
She looked at him surprised. She had expected that by now he would have figured out that she wasn't married.  
  
"No, my wish was that you would kiss me, that you would hold me and you did.don't you see, Fox? You are my prince."  
  
I need you to hold me for a while,  
I can't live without your love,  
I'd be so lonely without you,  
I'd be nothing without you,  
Baby, I can't live without your love,  
  
"Somehow, I have a difficult time believing that, Resa."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. He was looking at her with his piercing eyes, like he was trying to see right through her.  
  
"How can you not believe what I'm telling you? I have never lied to you, Fox."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, the tears became sobs and this time she was the one to walk away from him.  
  
"I can't stand to see you like this, Teresa."  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"Then why.why won't you believe me?"  
  
"Believe what? That you didn't marry Ethan? I know you didn't, you are not wearing his ring anymore.what else do you want me to believe?"  
  
"I want you to believe what's in my heart, Fox."  
  
He looked at her and didn't say anything.  
  
"There are no words to describe what I feel for you. It goes beyond anything that I ever imagined."  
  
Again he remained silent. She looked into his eyes, searching his soul.  
  
"I made a lot of mistakes Fox, but this one mistake I'm not making with you."  
  
"And what is that, Teresa."  
  
"I'm not letting you leave before you know how I feel."  
  
He walked back to the bench and she followed him. They sat beside each other and Teresa took his hand in hers and she felt his shiver course through her body.  
  
"I can't explain the feelings I have for you because there are no words to describe something that goes beyond love."  
  
Fox looked at her feeling his heart racing. She had stopped talking and she had remained silent. Once again, he felt his hopes shatter. He let go of her hand, got up and started to walk.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"I don't have time for this, Teresa."  
  
"I love you, Fox."  
  
He stopped and faced her.  
  
"You don't mean it."  
  
"Yes, I do mean it.with all my heart."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"My feelings for you are very intense. More intense than anything I ever felt before in my entire life. You're the one for me, Nicholas.the only one.MY Prince."  
  
He was looking at her shocked to a certain extent, having a difficult time absorbing all that she was telling him.  
  
"I told you that next to my son, you were the most important person in my life."  
  
He simply looked at her.  
  
"Do you know what I wished for on that night, Teresa?"  
  
She had walked up to him and was standing inches away from him.  
  
"No, tell me.."  
  
"I wished I could hear you tell me that you loved me."  
  
"I love you, Fox."  
  
He finally smiled at her, happier than he ever was in his life.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She smiled back at him and went in his arms which he wrapped around her.  
  
"That promise I made you to always keep you closer to my heart, I couldn't keep it."  
  
She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"You always had my heart, Teresa.I just never realized it until I was about to lose you."  
  
"You can never lose me Fox.never."  
  
Their lips brushed against each other.  
  
"And you always had my heart, Fox. Always had it you'll hold it forever." With that, they both walked to the mansion, hand in hand towards a future that looked bright.  
  
After all we've been through,  
You know I'll always love you,  
I want to share my life with my best friend,  
And I can't live without your love,  
  
"Do you want to make another wish, Fox?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"The first wish I ever made was to have you by my side always. I wanted you to let me love you and I wanted to be the one you loved. I have everything I want and more."  
  
No, I can't live without your love,  
I'd be so lonely without you,  
I'd be nothing without you,  
Baby, I can't live without your love,  
I can't live without your love,  
I'd be nothing without your love,  
I need you,  
I can't live without your love.  
  
"What about you, Teresa? How about a wish?"  
  
"I have you and my wonderful son.my life and my world are complete." 


	18. Anniversary

EPILOGUE Anniversary  
  
Oh - thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free,  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me,  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now,  
You keep me coming back for more,  
  
Fox rose from his chair and picked up his glass of champagne and a second one. He walked to the stairs that led to the second floor and watched her as she came down wearing a dark navy silk cocktail dress. She saw him and a wide smile came over her lips and lit up the rest of her face.  
  
He smiled back at her as he held out his hand to her. She put her own hand in his as his as she walked the remaining steps. He picked up her glass from the table and she took it from him.  
  
"Champagne for me and sparkling cider for my beautiful, adorable and lovely wife."  
  
"Oh stop it!"  
  
Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in Heaven,  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it here in your heart,  
It isn't hard to see,  
We're in Heaven,  
  
He winked at her and she winked back at him. They both walked in the living where family and friends greeted them with smiles and raised their glasses to them. Fox pulled Teresa close to him.  
  
"Care for a dance?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
They both put their glasses down and Fox took Teresa in his arms and they danced staring into each others' eyes with smiles on their faces that wouldn't go away.  
  
Oh - once in you life you find someone,  
Who will turn your world around,  
Pick you up when you're feeling down,  
  
Yeah- nothing could change what you mean to me,  
There's a lot that I could say,  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way,  
  
"I'm feeling a bit dizzy."  
  
Fox looked at her worried.  
  
"Let's sit, make a toast and get out of here."  
  
He led her to her seat, took his glass of champagne and called for people's attention.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for been here tonight on this special night."  
  
He looked down at Teresa who was sitting beside him and took her hand in his as he pulled her up to stand next to him.  
  
"It has been a year today since Teresa and I got married. It was very quick and no one knew about it and a lot of you got really upset with us because we didn't invite you."  
  
He looked at the faces of Teresa's family.  
  
"And I still see that it is a sore point with my mother-in-law."  
  
Teresa laughed at his remark but stopped when she saw her mother's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama."  
  
"Well in any case, the day I met Teresa.well I think you all know the story. That day changed my life completely. And every day with her is a new adventure. This girl is full of surprises and she is my treasure and I wouldn't change anything in our lives from the moment she screamed her way in my life up until tonight."  
  
Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in Heaven,  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it here in your heart,  
It isn't hard to see,  
We're in Heaven,  
  
He squeezed her hand in his.  
  
"Want to say something?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I just wanted to thank all of you who are here tonight. Thank you for your support and thank you for always backing us up. I have never been this happy in my life. I was always big with fate."  
  
She heard whispers in the crowd and saw people shaking their heads. She laughed as did Fox.  
  
"I know, I know.I guess when we let things take their course, great things happen. I am still a firm believer in fate, but I also believe that my destiny had a lot to do with it. I guess when things are meant to be, they just end up happening sooner or later."  
  
I've been waiting for so long,  
For something to arrive,  
For love to come along,  
  
She looked at Fox adoringly.  
  
"So we thought that since this was our first wedding anniversary, Fox and I should make an announcement this evening."  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
"I think you've made them wait long enough, Resa."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Do you want to do it, Fox?"  
  
"No, I think you should."  
  
"Umm.well there will be a new addition to our family. There will be another Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane child in 6 months."  
  
People gasped and applauded.  
  
"And I'm starting to show too."  
  
She was excited about it. She stood sideways and Fox turned to face her and laughed when he saw her pull her dress against her stomach who was starting to become a little round.  
  
"See, everyone.my baby is growing."  
  
Fox looked at her lovingly and took her in his arms. He kissed her in front of all their guests.  
  
"Six months to go and you will be a Daddy."  
  
"This is Heaven Teresa."  
  
"I know."  
  
Now our dreams are coming true,  
Through the good times and the bad times,  
I'll be standing there by you,  
  
Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in Heaven,  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it here in your heart,  
It isn't hard to see,  
We're in Heaven,  
  
We're in Heaven  
  
They both left the living room and their guests and turned in for the night. They were happier then ever. 


End file.
